The Story of Goku
by TheGoldenAss
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen...when the power became too much?


The Story of Goku

A lone figure floated among the stars for he was unable to join those he had once loved back on earth. He merely stared ahead blankly, his rainbow hair almost touching his once beloved planet. Now he could only look down at the pathetic mortals with indifference. He was better than them and he knew it. He almost sighed, but stopped himself before the breath could escape his lips. The consequences of breathing could be disastrous.

Still, he was rather bored. His blazing blue eyes scanned the area, unblinking. Slowly, his lips formed a sly smirk. Several satellites crumpled at the slight movement of his lips. Aiming his head down, blowing out a few stars in the process, he closed his eyes to blink. Terrified screams instantly reached his acute hearing. His smirk stayed in place, satisfied.

The defender of Earth observed his handiwork, and then went back to his previous position. The sudden movement shook the earth and blew out more stars in the process, devoiding many planets of the heat source they needed to survive. Goku however, was used to this as he had been in this situation for several years. His lips tugged into a frown, but he regretted the action immediately when he heard a faraway space ship blow into smithereens. He remembered long ago, long after his last grandchild had passed on, when he had been forced to go to this power level.

Super Saiyan One Billion.

The enemy was like none he had ever faced before. He and Vegeta hadn't stood a chance at first, and the Earth was getting pummeled. After so many years, Vegeta was the only Z fighter left, and they had a grudging partnership in saving the Earth for a while. That is, until they faced this enemy.

No matter what they had done, they were beaten and more of the Earth was destroyed. However, soon Goku felt a power within him unlike any he had encountered before. It called to him, but with a price. He accepted without thinking, powering up for the last time.

By the time he was finished, he had cold, steel blue eyes and impossibly long rainbow hair.

After that, defeating the enemy had been simple. However, the price soon became apparent to him when he realized that he could no longer power down. In a panic, he tried to move away from the Earth, seeing as he was now doing more damage than good, but realized that in his efforts a chunk of Earth had been cracked and hundreds had died. Forced to stay put, his eyes pleaded with Vegeta who went to retrieve the Dragon Balls.

Summoning the Dragon Shenron had been a difficult task, seeing as how any movement from Goku forced the balls out of alignment. Finally, Vegeta had managed to summon the dragon.

"Oh mighty Shenron, please grant our wish!" He had said.

The Dragon merely nodded, turning to Goku.

"What….Is…Your…..Wish?"

Goku opened his mouth to speak, accidentally forcing a gust of powerful winds from his lips.

"I wish that I could return back to normal."

His eyes had been closed at the time, and when he opened them he was shocked to find the Powerful Dragon shredded into pieces. All that remained in tact about the powerful beast were his glassy eyes, staring on at Goku in fear, shock, and regret.

Goku stared at his hands, shocked. The people screamed in fear as more earthquakes shook the planet to the core. Barely whispering, Goku spoke for the last time.

"What have I done…?"

After that, he ceased to care until he had become the bitterly bored beast he is now.

Vegeta had been enjoying his day of at the beach when he felt the vibrations. At first he hadn't been worried, thinking himself to simply be super powerful tending to his daisies. However, as soon as he realized what was happening, he replanted the weeds he had pulled and got up. He glared at the sky, blaming Goku for his luck, then snorted. It looked like the filthy planet needed his negotiating skills again.

He was the only one in existence able to even get close and hold a conversation with the beast of a savior. It happened right after Goku had killed Shenron. Seeing what had happened, he had fled the scene immediately. No way did he want to die in the way Shenron had died. All had been fine before that, he was a great Super Saiyan Eight, and Goku had been level Ten.

While running, Vegeta had felt a surge of power rushing into him. He felt Shenron, and all his power.

'I am entrusting you with my spirit'

That was the only thing he heard before he had assimilated with the great Dragon's power. However, being the stubborn and selfish person he was, he did not use his power to help Goku. Instead, he used his new Super Saiyan One Million status to his own advantage. The Prince of all Saiyans had to live big didn't he? Capsule Corp just wasn't brining in as much money as it used to.

So, fighting back his irritation, he launched himself into the stars. Powering up was easy, and he could still power down when he needed to. In an instant he was sporting long, spiky, silver hair with golden streaks. His deep blue eyes were laced with irritation as he finally reached the stars. Both he and Goku could breath in space now, so he didn't have to worry about breathing where he was going.

After traveling thousands of light-years, he finally made it to Pluto where Goku resided. Glaring at the rainbow haired freak in irritation, he scowled and crossed his arms.

"Kakarot, what are you doing? You're killing thousands of people!"

Goku glanced at Vegeta, sending a light breeze through his newly spiked hair. He spoke so quietly that Vegeta only felt minor pain from the force of the words.

"Sorry Vegeta, I just got a little bored that's all"

Then, Goku laughed and destroyed half the moon. The force of his laughter sent Vegeta flying backwards. Getting up, battered and bruised, Vegeta glared at his all powerful companion.

"AHHH!, KAKAROT stop it!"

Shaking his head angrily, he continued.

"The ONLY reason I'm up here is to tell you that you interrupted my nice day at the beach!"

Goku glared at Vegeta, sharp winds sprung from his eyelids and went flying at Vegeta. Vegeta recovered easily, sending an icy glare of his own Goku's way.

"Oh Kakarot don't give me that shit! You know what you've done and you WILL pay!"

Goku then smirked at Vegeta and winked in amusement. Vegeta glowered in irritation, appalled at Goku's bold humor.

"Oh I see Kakarot, you haven't been to the beach in a while and you want to go. You must have been a bit jealous of me. Heh, well I'm sorry but I'm not that kind of guy. BEsisdes, I don't think even I could survive THAT."

He hated to admit it, but it was true. Goku was far more powerful than him, and it ate him up inside. HE was the Prince of all Saiyans, HE had the power of Shenron. So WHY did Goku ALWAYS have to be one step ahead of him?

Goku merely shook his head at Vegeta, glaring. There were a few more muted screams coming from the Earth, but they both ignored it. Vegeta got the meaning immediately, as he always did with Goku. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, so you want to go with a girl then? That's a relief."

Sighing, the stern expression returned to his face as he prepared to lecture Goku about interrupting his private time, AGAIN.

"Back to what I was saying, I'm mad you that ruined my day at the beach. However, I'm ALSO very pissed that you're SO bored that you feel like you have to KILL all of these people!'

He shook his head, still slightly weakened from the laugh, tsking at Goku ias if scolding a small child.

"Me sorry Vegies…… just cant…..take…..nymore….has….stop….!"

Vegeta held his head in pain as Goku raised his voice louder than before. He could feel his head begin to burn as his blood vessels pulsed quicker and hard than before.

"AHH! Kakarot that hurts! Control yourself!"

Goku snickered, clearly amused at what he could do to Vegeta. Vegeta however, was NOT amused. In anger, he yelled at Goku

"Kakarot you're acting like a complete FOOL! What's worse is I know you're doing this all on purpose! What would Chi Chi think of you if she could see you now!? How about Gohan or Goten? Pan!? If you don't stop this idiocy right this instant, I'll have to make you! Now get off your high horse you piece of excrement! I'll destroy you if I have to! I AM THE PRICE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

The look on Goku's face told him he had said completely the wrong thing. The look in his steely blue eyes had turned murderous, and Vergeta knew it was over.

"SHUT UP VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before Vegeta knew it, the booming, powerful voice was advancing on him. Closing his eyes tightly, he put the world around him in limbo. He knew he was going to die, but before he did he was going to go with a bang. The Dragon slithered up his arm in impatience. Shenron was the size of a large snake in this limbo. Vegeta nodded, ready to make his wish.

"Before I die, I will make the wish. But I do not wish to save Kakarot, he must learn his lesson instead."

Thinking for a moment, he knew that he didn't have much time before reality started again.

The Dragon merely blinked at him, awaiting his master's wish. Finally, Vegeta smirked.

"I wish for Kakorot to live as all the people he's ever killed at the moment of their death's."

When reality started again, Vergeta smirked before his entire being imploaded from the force of Goku's blast. Behind him, Goku saw the rest of the entire Earth blow to smithereens. The final screams of the people echoed in his ears, but he paid it no mind. He had long given up caring for those people. Finally, he didn't have to worry about his movements. He stretched, yawning loudly as billions of stars blew out.

But then he was transported, back to long ago. He opened his eyes, staring at himself as young child. He transformed into a large ape. Instinctively, his eyes widened, as if he wasn't himself. Looking down at him self, he realized he wasn't. He was Gohan, Grandpa Gohan.

And this was the night he had killed him.

He knew what was going to happen, but he couldn't do a thing to stop it as his own apified foot squashed him like a bug.

Gasping, he opened his eyes, only to find himself in a similar situation. And it kept repeating, each time he killed himself while in the body of a different person. His mortal body was weakening, but he couldn't escape this curse. He was Tambourine, King Piccolo, The Guinyu Force, Freiza, Cell, Majin Buu, Baby, Omega Shenron, and much much more.

His screams echoed the universe for all eternity, or they would have had he not been silenced forever.

He was Vegeta, his whole body bursting in pain as his own booming voice tore him apart. The last of his strength was just about depleted. He smiled at the fact that he had survived all the deaths he had caused.

But then he was one more person.

The people.

Earth.

Suddenly, he was one with the Earth and its entire people. He was staring up at himself, screaming in terror as Vegeta's body was torn apart. Then, the waves of his voice reached the Earth. And he felt the Death of every single person all at once as if it was his own last shattering breath he was releasing every time a life expired by his hand.

The torrent of lives giving out was torture to him. He screamed and thrashed in pain, causing more worlds to die in the process. Finally, his own powerful heart jerked and stopped. His eyes rolled back and he crashed down to one of the few large rocks that had been the Earth. His hair shortened, his eyes dimmed.

He was just Goku again.

But by the time he finally rediscovered his humanity, it was too late to repent.

He was already dead.


End file.
